loltutorialfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lasthitten
Ein entscheidendes Spielelement von LoL ist das Farmen der Minions, die alle 30 Sekunden von eurem und dem gegnerischen Nexus ihren Weg entlang der Lanes wuseln. Doch so simpel sich dies anhört, gibt es doch einige Aspekte, die man beachten sollte. Deshalb gibt es hier eine Anleitung zum richtigen Lasthitten. Grundwissen Das Lasthitten ist eines der wichtigsten Spielelemente von LoL, da man durch richtiges Lasthitten/Farmen z.T. einen immensen Goldvorteil erlangen kann, der es einem ermöglicht, stets besseres Equipment als der Gegner zu haben, um somit ein 1v1, Teamfight oder letzten Endes auch die gesamte Partie für sich entscheiden zu können. Dabei geht es jedoch nicht nur um bloßes Lasthitten von den Minions auf eurer Lane - es steckt noch wesentlich mehr dahinter. Nun jedoch erstmal zum Grundlegenden: Die Minions der beiden Teams spawnen alle 30 Sekunden direkt am Nexus des jeweiligen Teams, zum ersten Mal nach 1 1/2 Minuten nach Spielbeginn. Alle 3 Minuten werden die Minionwaves stärker, während dabei jeder der vier unterschiedlichen Miniontypen unterschiedliche Stats dazubekommt. Normale Minions machen an Türmen 50% mehr Schaden als an anderen Minions oder Champions. Wie schon erwähnt, erhalten die Minions alle 3 Minuten einen "Buff", der, obwohl die Minions das erste Mal erst bei 1:30 spawnen, schon bei 0:00 anfängt sich "aufzuladen". Soll heissen, dass die Minions bei 3:00 schon das erste Mal stärker werden, obwohl sie eigentlich erst seit 1 1/2 Minuten im Spiel sind. Das heisst, dass nach 3 Minionwaves die Stärke die ein Minion hat bzw. das Gold dass es einem gibt, schon höher ist als bei den 3 vorherigen Waves. 'Die verschiedenen Miniontypen' Melee Minion: Greift den Gegner direkt an. Drei pro Wave. Haben mehr Leben als Caster Minions. *HP: 445 (+20 pro Buff) *Attack Damage: 12 *Armor: 0 (+2 pro Buff) *MR: 0 (+1.25 pro Buff) *AS: 1.250 *Goldwert: 22.5g (+.5g pro Buff) *Spawnzeit: 30 Sekunden *EXP: 59 (+4.6 pro Buff) Caster Minion: Greift den Gegner aus der Entfernung an. Drei pro Wave. *HP: 280 (+15 pro Buff) *Attack Damage: 25 *Armor: 0 (+1.25 pro Buff) *MR: 0 (+2 pro Buff) *AS: 0.670 *Goldwert: 16.5g (+.5g pro Buff) *Spawnzeit: 30 Sekunden *EXP: 29 (+2.8 pro Buff) Siege Minion: Eignet sich perfekt um Türme zu zerstören (bekommen 50% weniger Schaden durch Türme). Es spawnt eins alle 3 Waves bis Minute 35, ab alle 2 Waves. Haben mehr HP als Melee Minions. *HP: 700 (+27 pro Buff) *Attack Damage: 40 *Armor: 15 (+3 pro Buff) *MR: 0 (+3 pro Buff) *AS: 1.000 *Goldwert: 27g (+1g pro Buff) *Spawnzeit: 90 Sekunden *EXP: 92 (+6.4 pro Buff) Super Minion: Spawnt anstatt des Siege Minions, sofern ein gegnerischer Inhibitor zerstört wurde. Sind alle 3 Inhibitoren eines Teams down, spawnen 2 Super Minions pro Wave (bekommen ebenfalls 50% weniger Schaden durch Türme). Wesentlich stärker als alle anderen Minions. *Health: 1500 (+200 pro Buff) *Attack Damage: 190 *Armor: 30 *MR: -30 *AS: 1.250 *Goldwert: nicht genau bekannt *Spawnzeit: 30 Sekunden *EXP: nicht genau bekannt Nachdem ihr dies nun wisst, beschäftigen wir uns mit dem Aggro von Minions. Alle paar Sekunden scannt ein Minion in seiner Umgebung nach dem Ziel mit der höchsten Priorität. Wenn ein Minion einen "Hilferuf" von einem Verbündeten erhält (dies geschieht automatisch und ist passiv), wird es die Priorität seines jetzigen Ziels mit der Priorität des Ziels vergleichen, dass den "Hilferufenden" angreift. Hat das neue Ziel eine höhere Priorität als sein momentanes Ziel, wird das Minion sein Ziel wechseln. Minions priorisieren Ziele nach folgender Ordnung: #Ein gegnerischer Champion ist bestimmt durch einen Hilferuf eines verbündeten Champions. #Ein gegnerisches Minion ist bestimmt durch einen Hilferuf von einem verbündeten Champion. #Ein gegnerisches Minion ist bestimmt durch einen Hilferuf von einem verbündeten Minion. #Ein gegnerischer Turm ist bestimmt durch einen Hilferuf von einem verbündeten Minion. #Ein gegnerischer Champion ist bestimmt durch einen Hilferuf von einem verbündeten Minion. #Das nächstgelegene gegnerische Minion. #Der nächstgelegene gegnerische Champion. 'Wieviel Gold sind Minions wert und wieviele gibt es?' Ich habe hier ein Bild eingefügt, das unter Berücksichtigung der Minionbuffs angibt, wieviel Gold thumb|Tabelle Minionsdie einzelnen Creeps wert sind als auch die gesamten Waves sowie die Anzahl der Minions zu bestimmten Zeiten. Ihr solltet dabei wenn ihr richtig gut sein wollt, zwischen 85-95% des maximal möglichen Farms liegen (das ist der Bereich, in dem die meisten Pro-Gamer liegen). Der Unterschied zwischen den möglichen 100% und dem tatsächlichen Anteil sollte nur dann vorhanden sein, wenn ihr gezoned oder geganked wurdet oder zurück zum Tower gehen musstet. Wenn ihr euch die Grafik anschaut, werdet ihr feststellen, dass ihr ungefähr 2500 Gold über eurem Gegner liegt, wenn ihr 100 Minions mehr als eurer Gegner gefarmt habt. Daran seht ihr deutlich, wieso richtiges Lasthitten wichtig für gutes Gameplay ist. Lasthitten - Techniken Championanimationen beeinflussen das Lasthitten. Jeder Champion hat eine andere Animationsgeschwindigkeit wenn er seine Autoattacks benutzt. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ihr euch womöglich schwer tut, bei einem Champion den ihr zum ersten Mal spielt, alle Lasthits zu bekommen. Einige Champions mit wirklich langsamen Animationen: Annie, Morgana, Brand, Soraka, '' Einige Champions mit äußerst schnellen Animationen: ''Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Ashe, Nunu 'Rechtsklick oder Attackbefehl?' Euch ist es eigentlich selbst überlassen, mit welcher Methode ihr besser zurechtkommt, einen kleinen Hinweis kann ich trotzdem geben. Per Attackbefehl (A + Linksklick auf Ziel) ist die Genauigkeit meistens höher und ihr hittet nicht ausversehen das falsche Minion. Wann immer es um ein wichtiges Spiel gehen sollte, würde ich euch diese Methode empfehlen - ihr werdet merken, dass es sich genauer anfühlen wird im Gegensatz zum normalen Rechtsklicken. 'Massives Klicken' Dauerhaftes Klicken sieht zwar etwas verheizt aus, hat aber durchaus seine Gründe. Einer davon wäre das Ausweichen von Skillshots (Ezreal Q, Morgana Q, Ashe Arrow ...). Es verhindert einfach, dass eure Bewegungen zu vorhersehbar werden. Außerdem hält es euch auf Trab; ihr bleibt aufmerksamer was in eurer Umgebung passiert und sobald ihr es euch angewöhnt habt, werdet ihr merken, dass es euch in diesem Rhythmus dauerhaften Klickens einfacher fallen wird, den richtigen Moment rauszufinden, in dem ihr auf das gegnerische Minion für den Lasthit klicken müsst. 'Lasthitten unter dem Tower' Prägt euch folgendes am besten ein: *Spielt ihr AD Champions und wollt Melee Minions mit Full HP töten: lasst den Tower sie 2x hitten und macht dann den Lasthit *Spielt ihr AD Champions und wollt Melee Minions mit etwas mehr als 50% HP töten: hittet sie 1x, lasst den Tower sie 1x hitten und macht dann den Lasthit. *Spielt ihr AD Champions und wollt Caster Minions mit Full HP töten: lasst den Tower sie 1x hitten und macht dann den Lasthit *Caster Minions mit Full HP (wenn ihr kein AD Carry seid): 1x hitten, Tower 1x hitten lassen, dann den Lasthit machen *Caster oder Melee Minions mit sehr wenig HP: versuche es eher mit einem deiner Spells als mit einem Autoattack, es sei denn es geht nicht anders (auch wenn es womöglich schwer sein wird). 'Zwei Minions auf einmal hitten' Ihr solltet versuchen das zu vermeiden, auch wenn es nicht immer möglich ist. Solltet ihr in die Lage kommen, dass ihr euch zwischen 2 Minions entscheiden müsst, macht auf das eine einen eurer Spells und holt euch das andere per Autoattack. In welcher Reihenfolge ist egal, scheut euch einfach nicht davor, zum Lasthitten auch mal einen Spell zu benutzen, auch wenn dieser verhältnismäßig viel Mana kosten sollte für "gerade mal" ~ 20-30 Gold. 'Lane pushen oder nicht pushen' Wann ihr pushen solltet: In den meisten Fällen wollt ihr eure Lane nicht pushen, da es euch anfällig für Ganks macht. Trotzdem gibt es Situationen in denen es Sinn ergibt. *Wenn ihr bemerkt, dass das gegnerische Team ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt (alle pushen eine andere Lane, sie machen Dragon) und ihr schafft es nicht, rechtzeitig dem Teamfight beizutreten. Dann wäre es besser eure Lane zu pushen wodurch euer Gegner der ansonsten in der Lane wäre, Gold und Erfahrung verliert (womöglich schafft ihr es sogar, einen Tower zu zerstören). *Wenn eure Summoner bereit sind oder ihr vielleicht sogar einen eingebauten Espace besitzt (Ez E, Tristana Jump ...). Wenn ihr eure Minions an den gegnerischen Tower pusht, erhöht das die Chance dass euer Gegner die Lasthits am Tower verpasst was euch wiederum einen Goldvorteil verschafft. Dies solltet ihr aber nur machen, wenn ihr bei eventuellen Ganks leicht entkommen könnt oder auch eure Lane auf beiden Seiten gewardet habt damit ihr rechtzeitig seht, wenn ein Gegner zur Mitte kommt. *Wenn das gegnerische Team sehr spät auf die Lane kommt. Das ist meistens bei Level 1 der Fall, wenn der gegnerische Mid oder Top Spieler länger als ihr beim Jungler bleibt, um diesem zu helfen oder zu beschützen vor einem möglichen Gank. Wenn es euch möglich ist die Lane zu pushen, könnten eurer Gegner ein oder zwei Minionwaves verpassen, was euch am Anfang einen deutlichen Vorteil verschaffen kann und ist den Push allemal wert (auch wenn ihr leichter zu ganken seid in dieser Situation). Wann ihr nicht pushen solltet: *Wenn ihr wisst, dass der gegnerische Jungler mit seiner Jungleroute fertig ist (ungefähr zwischen 3:50-4:00, ausgenommen LvL 2 Ganks z.B. von Shaco/Lee Sin nach Redbuff) und nach möglichen Gankzielen Ausschau hält *Wenn ihr nicht wisst, wo sich der gegnerische Jungler aufhält *Wenn eure Summoners nicht bereit sind (Cooldown) *Wenn euer Jungler eure Lane ganken will und ihr die Lane in Richtung eures Towers pushen lassen wollt Wann ihr die Lane ausgeglichen halten solltet: Das bedeutet, dass ihr die Minions ungefähr in der Mitte eurer Lane halten wollt, sodass weder in Richtung eures noch in Richtung des gegnerischen Towers gepusht wird. *Wenn ihr denkt dass der gegnerische Jungler auf eurer Seite des Jungles sein könnte *Wenn euer Jungler nicht vorhat, eure Lane in nächster Zeit zu ganken *Wenn eurer Gegner die Minions mehr als nur einmal hittet (er pusht in eure Richtung). Dabei müsst ihr selbst das gleiche Maß an Schaden verursachen (notfalls durch eure Spells), um so wieder zurück zu pushen, aber nur so, dass die Minionwaves sich wieder ungefähr in der Mitte treffen. 'Die Lane einfrieren / Body Tanking' Einer der stärksten Aspekte der Toplane ist das Meistern dieser Strategie. Es ist außerdem sehr hilfreich wenn eurer Tower auf Bot down geht; euer AD Carry friert die Lane ein und erlaubt es so eurem Supporter zu roamen und Mapcontrol zu bekommen (Wards!). Dies könnt ihr tun weil ihr die Lane vor eurem eigenen Tower einfrieren könnt. Das wiederum zwingt eure Toplane dazu, weit entfernt von seinem eigenen Tower zu farmen, was ihn anfällig für Ganks eures Junglers macht. Das Einfrieren von Lanes bewerkstelligt ihr, indem ihr sobald die gegnerischen Minions zu eurem Tower kommen, sie dazu zwingt (je nach Range zum Tower, mit Übung habt ihr es schnell raus), euch anzugreifen und ihr somit den Schaden tankt, der Tower sie aber trotzdem angreift. Den Schaden den ihr durch die Minions erleidet, bekommt ihr entweder durch Lifesteal wieder züruck oder durch einen eingebauten Heal (z.B. GP). 'Die Minionwave tanken' Ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit (wenn auch nicht die beste und nicht immer in Betracht zu ziehen) ist das komplette Tanken einer Lane. Ihr fangt dabei einfach eine Wave ab bevor sie in Towerrange kommen (normalerweise der Fall, wenn euer 1. Tower schon down sein sollte und eure Lane gepusht wurde). Dies ist im späteren Spielverlauf Routine, am Anfang jedoch kann es ganz schon schmerzhaft sein. Ihr solltet es nur tun, wenn ihr danach direkt back gehen könnt, eine gute HP-Regeneration bzw. Lifesteal habt und euch zudem sicher seid, dass kein Gegner in der Nähe ist, der euch töten könnte. So verpasst ihr keinen einzigen Creep. Wenn ihr euch all dies einprägt und so gut es geht ausführt, werdet ihr gegen durschnittliche bis gute Gegner immer mehr Farm und somit auch Gold haben, was euch jedes Mal einen Vorteil verschafft. Es ist wie gesagt esentiell und sollte somit auf keinen Fall vernachlässigt werden.